There have been numerous attempts to provide emulsions of high molecular weight silicones as an alternative to handling such materials in bulk. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,773 describes a silicon polymer emulsion that is made by having an organosiloxane polymer having SiH terminal groups, and an organic polymer having alkenyl terminal groups are first emulsified and then catalyzed to form a copolymer. The organic polymer can be polyisobutylene or alpha-omega diene. The polymer viscosity is claimed to be 10 to 1,000,000 Pa·s.
EP 1 148 099 A3 describes a copolymer emulsion prepared by the reaction of an SiH functional siloxane, a di-alkenyl functional polyoxyethylene, and an optional dialkenyl functional siloxane inside the emulsion particle.
However, a need still exists to prepare emulsions of high molecular weight silicone polyethers. The present inventors have identified a process to prepare such emulsions.